


Out of the Fullness of the Heart, The Mouth Overflows

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hydra? What Hyda? AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My point is, I’m not his type. And he’s not mine. We would never be together. Except maybe if he’s the last man on earth and we would need to repopulate the planet. Or maybe not even then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Fullness of the Heart, The Mouth Overflows

**Author's Note:**

> For #wssummer week 3  
> Prompt: Fluff

“I don’t think so, sweetheart.”

There was a moment of charged silence before Grant Ward realized that the meeting had stopped and all eyes were now turned to him in varying degrees of horror and surprise.

Except for Skye, who was turning red in the face trying hard not to laugh out loud.

“What?” He demanded.

“Did you just call Simmons ‘sweetheart’?” Fitz demanded, his face twisted in absolute disgust, like a little boy who had just caught his parents kissing.

“No,” the specialist immediately denied. Then, he mentally replayed the conversation in his head. “Wait. Yes, I think I did.”

It was only then that Simmons was galvanised into action. She immediately turned to the man seated on her right. “It was just a term of friendly endearment,” she tried to explain. “He calls all his friends sweetheart. Even Fitz.”

“That’s a lie!” Fitz denied hotly.

“Not me!” Skye chimed in mirthfully. “He never calls me sweetheart.”

“Nor me.” May added. She had her poker face on, but her eyes were dancing merrily.

Simmons looked like a betrayed puppy denied a treat. She turned back to her seatmate. “I assure you, Dr. Banner, Agent Ward means nothing by that.”

Bruce Banner looked at Simmons in amusement. It was obvious he was finding Simmons’ babbling adorable.

Although why Simmons found it necessary to explain to the doctor the innocuous slip of the tongue was beyond Ward.

“I’m not his type,” Simmons continued as she laid a hand on Banner’s arm, as if in reassurance. “Oh, wow. I wasn’t expecting you to be all firm and muscled.”

The corner of Banner’s lips moved up. Then he looked at Simmons’ hand on his arm and back to Simmons.

“Oh, sorry.” Simmons giggled nervously as she removed her hand on Banner’s person. “But I digress. My point is, I’m not his type. And he’s not mine. We would never be together. Except maybe if he’s the last man on earth and we would need to repopulate the planet. Or maybe not even then. He’s a dear friend and great teammate, but that’s all there is to our relationship. That we do not have. A relationship, that is. Why are you allowing me to keep on talking?” The last one was directed at Fitz.

“Wait.” Ward interjected before Fitz could reply. He was beginning to get offended. “What’s wrong with me?”

Simmons looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. “What?”

By this time, Skye had lost his battle with her laughter. Even May was full-on smiling. Coulson looked up the ceiling, probably wondering when he had lost control of the meeting with Dr. Banner.

“Why am I not your type?” Ward found himself demanding.

Ward watched, fascinated, as Simmons reddened and spluttered.

“Because you’re not Dr. Banner, that’s why.” Fitz muttered, loud enough for all to hear.

Simmons’ eyes widened. “Fitz!”

“What?” Fitz asked. “It’s true!”

As the two scientists bickered, Ward fumed.

"What’s wrong with me that you won’t even get together with me even if I was the last person on earth?" Ward asked again.  
  
“Nothing!” Simmons was finally able to say. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re a fine specimen of a man, tall and ripped and solid. And from certain angles, you’re movie-star handsome. That’s is not to say that your looks are the only things going for you. Because you’re also brave and protective and strong. And you’re smarter than most people give you credit for.”

Satisfied, Ward nodded once. “I think you’re a wonderful person, too. Very intelligent and kind and warm. And you have the beautiful exterior to match. You’re very much my type.”

Simmons blushed adorably even as her mouth fell open in shock.

“Dr. Simmons, Agent Ward,” Coulson finally called out. “Stop. Flirt on your own time.”

"Oh, we will." Ward declared, smug.

At the same time, Dr. Banner muttered, “Oh, don’t stop on my account. Things are just beginning to get interesting.”


End file.
